


Anchor Dropped

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Open Up [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Caring Donna, Caring Harvey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Harvey, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Trevor officially draws the last straw, leaving Mike distraught. He goes to find Harvey for comfort, but is found by Donna who is there to help instead.





	Anchor Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Secrets Revealed (not yet complete!) have cleared up. Once again I'm rubbish at both titles and endings ;) I hope you enjoy it, and please comment/kudos! Thank you!!!

"I can't believe you. I swear to god, I can't fucking believe you anymore, Trevor! You sold me out to the fucking cops and you're trying to blame me? Because I needed money for my fucking Grammy's care home, and this was the only way you'd offer it to me? You're a sick son-of-a-bitch. We're done." Mike spat at his former best friend, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Get back here. We're not done." Trevor argued, grabbing Mike by the shoulders and forcibly spinning him around. 

Mike shrugged him off angrily and then proceeded to knock the man to the floor with one swift punch. Trevor all but growled and stood up again quickly, raising his fist to hit back at Mike but faltering at the last minute and instead taking a step back. 

"Oh come on, I've seen you punch guys bigger than me before. Hit me."

"I'm not gonna hit you, Mike."

"Punch me in the goddamn face, Trevor!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not, huh? Hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit a fucking girl, okay?" Trevor exploded, spinning round to yell at Mike just as the younger man's face dropped and he looked at Trevor in pure rage.

"Fuck you. Never try to speak to me again, you fucking arsehole." Mike slammed the door behind him and stormed back out onto the street hailing a cab to Pearson Specter where he knew Harvey was working late. 

He arrived at the firm and headed straight to Harvey's office, his jaw locked tightly as he held in an onslaught of tears, and the overwhelming feeling of nausea he had.

"Mike?", Donna called from her desk, standing up to see the associate, "You can't go in there right now. Are you okay?" 

It turned out that was all Mike needed for the dam to break. His chin trembled before he hiccuped slightly and choked out a small sob, followed by a few more, until he was all out bawling into his hands. He didn't register as Donna immediately stood from her desk, rushing over to Mike and leading him into the office adjacent to Harvey's, rubbing his back the whole way and then sitting beside him on the small sofa once they were in there.

"Ssh sweetie. Whatever happened, you're safe here. And going by the state of your hand, you were the only one to get a decent left hook in." Donna smiled sweetly, attempting to lighten Mike's mood, but only achieving in bringing back the sour memories from earlier and causing Mike's breath to hitch as he fought to control himself.

"You're doing great, sweetie. Just take nice deep breaths, and squeeze my hand if you need to. I promise I'm stronger than I look."

"S-Sick." Mike stuttered, as the waves of nausea grew stronger with each sob that wracked his tired body.

"I've got a basin here, honey. If you need to be sick, just let it out." Donna soothed, raising the trash can from its place on the ground and up on the sofa between herself and the young associate. Mike hung his head over the basin and gagged, the force making his whole body tremble despite a meagre amount of bile being the only thing to make it into the basin. 

After that, Mike managed to calm himself, taking deep, shaky breaths and squeezing the secretary's hand tightly.

"That's it, sweetie. You're okay. Think you can tell me what happened, or do you want to wait for Harvey?"

"It was Trevor. He- We fought. After all he did almost get me arrested. But I thought- I always just assumed no matter how much of a dickhead he was, he'd always accepted me but he just-" Mike cut himself off, another round of tears making their way from his eyes.

"Hey, ssh. He's not worth your time, Mike. You can do so much better than trash friends like him."

"He called me a girl, Donna. It's not just him it's- I feel like that's all people see once they know. I can't be me to them because instead of Mike, all they see is this girl who shouldn't have existed in the first place." Mike struggled to choke out, wiping his face with the back of his hands.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Michael. You are a lot of things, but most of all you are the strongest man that me and Harvey know. Trevor is an idiot, okay? He always has been, and he didn't deserve having somebody as strong and loyal as you around. Jesus, Mike, look at how much you've done here. You're incredible, and when you are here you're nobody other than Mike Ross, amazing associate and boy genius. Not to mention, right hand man of the one and only Harvey Specter." Donna grinned, playfully nudging Mike's arm with her own, causing him to laugh as he composed himself yet again.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water. You get more comfortable and I'll be right back." Donna left the room to get the drink, signing in relief as the door to Harvey's office opened while she stood pouring the water. She waited until the other partners had exited the office before walking in, knocking on the door on the way.

"Mike's here." She told Harvey simply.

"Now? Why the hell is the kid here at 11.30pm?"

"He saw Trevor." Donna explained carefully, stepping to block the doorway as Harvey slammed the files he was holding down on his desk and went to storm out.

"I swear to god I am going to kill that kid. How many times do I have to tell him that Trevor Evans is a fucking anchor. Let me past, Donna!"

"Not until you calm down." She told him firmly, "He's really upset about this Harvey. I know it's your favourite thing to go in all guns blazing, but the damn puppy has been crying since he arrived. And the first person he trusted to come to was you. How do you think he's going to trust you when you go ahead and make him feel more shit than he already does?"

Harvey cursed quietly and sighed, going back to his desk and leaning on it.

"Fine. But what did Evans do now?" Harvey practically growled.

"I didn't manage to get the whole story but it ended with Trevor telling Mike he was a girl." Donna explained, Harvey's face turning more furious than ever and both of his hands curling into fists.

"He ever even considers coming near Mike or the firm again, I swear to you Trevor Evans is a dead man." Harvey swore, gaining a nod in response from Donna.

"Where's Mike? I want to check he's doing fine." Donna lead Harvey to the room across the hall, smiling softly as the approached the door and saw Mike fast asleep on the sofa in the room.

"You gonna take him home?" She asked her boss as he watched his young associate carefully.

"Let him sleep a little longer, I've got some work to do anyway. He could do with a rest anyway, Louis has practically had him running the place. Do me a favour and clear an hour tomorrow so I can check up on him." Harvey told her, heading back to his office, Donna following with a knowing smile.

"Whoever would've guessed Harvey Specter would care about his associate." She called playfully.

"Donna?"

"Yes Harvey?"

"Shut up."


End file.
